Yule
by Aaronna
Summary: Two fluffy and/or angsty one-shots about Merlin's first winter solstice in Camelot. Prompt: Character A has never celebrated Christmas and character B tries to get Character A to enjoy the festivities. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (Not betaed or proofread) - Complete
1. Yule?

AN: Happy Yuletide! I meant to have finish and posted it on the 24th, but I caught a cold.

'~;~'

This is for all of my wonderful followers and reviewers. I love you all and hope you have a wonderful rest of the year!

Merlin was confused. Why was everyone so excited? It was the longest night of the year, but that was no reason for this much celebration. So what was all this fuss about?

There were odd reasons Camelot had feasts, like killing someone, but a long night? Really? Was it really worth all the work they were having to do? Merlin doubted it.

He put on a fake smile and did what he was told because when he didn't, everyone asked why he wasn't excited. After Gwen, Arthur, and all of the kitchen staff asked, he gave up being himself and faked his joy. Was there something he was missing that everyone else but him knew? He hoped so, otherwise he was going spill wine on Arthur on purpose for putting him through all of this.

On top of his usual mountain of daily tasks that he was only just now understanding, he was being sent out into the forest with others to collect holly, cedar, spruce, mistletoe, and club moss, forced to help scrub the banquet hall, hang the plant parts up in the rooms and passageways, and to serve Arthur and the knights at the feast. If all of that was for something trivial, Merlin was going to- well, he didn't know what he would do, but he would be angry. And that just wouldn't do.

Gaius was so happy, Gwen too, but Merlin couldn't understand why. He wanted to ask, but everyone seemed to think he shared their excitement. Try as he might, he could never understand the thinking and celebrations that went on in Camelot.

"You have that sour look again." Merlin looked up from putting away the clothes in his hands and turned to face Arthur. "What has been eating you? You have been all gloomy since preparations started."

The question that had been bubbling inside of him burst out before he had a chance to stap it. "What is it for?"

" _Mer_ lin, even you aren't that thick. It is for the feast." The servant wanted to roll his eye at the prince's tone, but it was his fault for not being more specific.

"I meant, what is the celebration for?" Merlin had not expected the blonde to freeze with a look of shock on his face.

"Merlin… Have you never celebrated Yule?" The royal sounded so sad and lost that it distracted the brunette from his words.

"Yule?" The word sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't know what it was.

"Have you ever celebrated the solstice?" The prince's worried tone was starting to scare Merlin.

"It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate?" He felt bad when his words made Arthur look so horrified.

"Merlin, Yule only starts on the solstice. It will last for more than a fortnight. It is a celebration of the dead. Winter is when things die, so we bring life into that death with evergreens, drinking, singing, and food." That made sense to him, so Merlin responded with a quiet 'Oh'.

Arthur then continued, "You get a week to go home after the feast. Spend time with family."

Merlin froze at that thought. If he went home, he wouldn't be atong if something needed fixed with his magic, like a stain, an errent candle, or someone after Arthur. Nope, he couldn't risk it.

"I think I will stay and celebrate with Gaius." His voice shook a little bit, but not noticeably.

He returned to his work, missing the concerned look Arthur was giving him. He kept thinking about the small celebration his mother did every year, not too long after the solstice to commemorate him being another year older, but that just meant he got to sleep in the bed for a night instead of his straw tick on the floor. He wondered if she would think about it this year, what with him living in Camelot now. As he continued his list of tasks, no one stopped and asked him why he wasn't excited.

He was able to work and think at the same time. He thought about how he should have sent a letter along with the coin he sent back to his mother. She was well worth the trip in the cold, but he had a duty to protect Arthur. When he went to bed, he was still thinking.

He thought about all the things his mother did for him over the years. She said she was just doing what her own parents had done and Merlin wished he had met them. Were people like them who Camelot celebrated to remember? If so, he would proudly work tomorrow at the feast.

'~;~'

Arthur was not sure how to feel. It had never occurred to him that Merlin may not have had a yuletide event. Given he had been born in the middle of it, he would have thought it would have been his favorite time if the year. But the look on his face when he said, " _It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate_?" made Arthur's heart ache.

What had been so bad that Merlin, one of the happiest people the prince knew, look like he had just watched an execution? To sound so small and helpless? To make him look scared to go see his mother? Arthur wanted answers, but he was not going to force them out of the boy.

Instead, he told Morgana what had happened. Soon, the entire citadel seemed to understand Merlin's sullen attitude was due to lack of understanding instead of frustration at extra work. Everyone left him alone to work, but kept an eye on him.

In the meantime, Arthur went to Gaius. The physician was worried at first, when Arthur said he had come to talk about Merlin, but then relaxed when told the boy was uninjured. Given the pitying look that came to the older man's face when the prince explained what had happened, it was clear that he hadn't known Merlin had never had a Yule before.

Then something seemed to click in the physician's mind. "Sire, would it be at all possible from his mother to be brought to Camelot for the celebrations? She is the only family, other than me, that he has. Knowing she is well will likely cheer him immensely."

So that was why Prince Arthur sent a rider out of Camelot the day before the Yule feast to get Merlin's mother, Hunith, to surprise her son. Then he roped in Morgana and Guinevere yo help him find a place for the reunion, a seat at the meal for her, and clothing for the celebrations. Now he just needed to make sure Gaius was prepared for her stay and that Merlin was unaware of the plan.

'~;~'

When a rider showed up in the village just after dawn, Hunith was shocked that he was here to speak to her. At first, she feared something had happened to Merlin, given his magic it would not be hard for something to go wrong, but then the man smiled at her and gave her a few notes. They were from her brother, the prince, the King's ward, and a friend of Merlin's called Gwen.

Gaius's letter explained that Merlin had been confused about the winter celebrations and how the prince, who her son served, had learned that the boy had never observed Yule. The prince's letter said much the same, but showed how he felt about his servant feeling so down, and then invited her to come to Camelot and stay for the celebration. The Lady Morgana kindly berated the prince for not giving details and proceeded to explain how long the Yuletide events lasted, how she was to get to the city, where she was to stay, and a number of other important facts. Young Gwen continued from where her ladyship had ended, explaining that she did not need to feel obligated to come if she had pressing things or felt uncomfortable traveling and if she did not wish to intrude on Gaius, that she was more than welcome to stay with her and her father in the town.

Hunith was touched at the efforts people who had only known her son a few months were willing to put into seeing him happy. Her boy was making friends, with the son and ward of the king no less! How could she say 'no' to such a heartfelt gift? She packed a few items, dressed as warmly as she could, told Will where she was going, and set off on horseback with a complete stranger leading the way.

'~;~'

Gwen had been busy with preparations for the celebration, seeing that Morgana was ready for the feast, making sure her father was ready for company if Merlin's mother didn't feel like imposing on Gaius for her entire stay, and getting her mother's old dresses ready for a new wearer. She had been up until past midnight and had been up well before dawn. She was tired, distracted, and excited for the feast.

She wanted to see Merlin enjoy his first Yule, meet his mother, and see her mother's old clothes put to good use. She was actually surprised that her father had offered them up for Hunith to use. She didn't know the woman's size, but the dresses should only need minor alterations.

If she looked anything like her son, Gwen wanted her to wear the blue one. It was one of the nicer ones and had always been the maid's favorite. She felt so light knowing it was going from one wonderful mother to another.

She didn't know much about the woman, but she had to be caring, loving, and kind for Merlin to have turned out as well as he did. Despite never having celebrated, he was trying to keep everyone happy by smiling despite his lack of excitement. It was as if the delight of others was all the joy he needed.

She just couldn't wait to see what having his mother happy and healthy near him do. She had missed his infectious grin over the past few days and-

"What has you all focused and determined?" Gwen nearly jumped out of her flesh when Merlin spoke.

Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of a response! What was she going to say? This was bad! She couldn't just stay quiet!

"I was thinking about roast duck." She had no idea where that from.

He looked as confused as she felt. "Roast duck?"

Now she was stuck with that excuse. "Yes, I haven't had any since I was a child and I thought I smelt some just a moment ago. I was wondering if it was going to be served at the feast, but I don't want to go into the kitchen when they are this busy to ask and it is not like I would be able to get any before it was gone anyway so I was remembering the last time I ate it when I was a child."

The blank look on his face made Gwen feel like the lowest being on earth. He was being so sweet and considerate to ask what was weighing on her mind and she lied to him! But just as she was about to burst with anxious energy, Merlin smiled.

"We could always ask Morgana to save some for you to try." his grin was catching and soon she was smiling too.

"I might just do that. Thank you, Merlin." she sent him a happy look before turning back to her task.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, she let the smile fall away to relief. He had bought it! She had been sure she had given herself away with that duck comment. She needed to avoid him until his mother arrived or she was sure to give the secret away.

As soon as she could, she locked herself in Morgana's room and readied her lady's gown for the the feast. She had already verified with Gaius that he had everything ready, Arthur had been keeping Merlin away from that area, and her father had their home ready for one or more people to stay there. So all she needed to do was get the woman ready when she arrived.

'~;~'

Arthur could not remember the last time he had been his excited for a Yuletide feast. He was going to make sure Merlin's first Yule was one of the best. His mother, Hunith, was likely almost to the city, the rooms were ready for her, Gwen had a dress for her, and Merlin was clueless.

He had kept the brunette away from Gaius's chambers and given him a lot of small, easy tasks to occupy his time. Thankfully, he was much happier now than he had been before he knew about the reason for the festival. It was touching.

He hadn't known Merlin was the only child in his family, so it made more sense that he would be attached to his mother. He was likely homesick, but didn't want to show up unexpected. He was looking forward to seeing their reunion.

A knock on the door interrupted his imagined meeting. Seeing as Merlin, Morgana, and his father didn't knock, it was likely Gaius, Guinevere, or a guard. Calling out, the door opened to show the knight he had sent out the previous morning.

"Sire, your guest is with the Lady Morgana and her lady's maid. Now that my mission is complete, may I speak openly?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

"Of course." He was mildly surprised at the relief on the man's face after his response.

"I think it was very noble of you to bring your servant's mother to the city." The man paused, likely to find a favorable way of saying what he needed to. "I believe you will be a good king one day."

Arthur felt honored. "Thank you for your insight and service. Please, rest and join the feast."

"Thank you, milord." the knight smiled as he bowed and retreated from the room.

Arthur's happiness was even greater now than it had been as he went to meet the woman. He had used paths he had never seen Merlin on, learning why his servant avoided the crowded route, and arrived at Morgana's chambers only to be sent away.

It appeared the pair worked fast, because they had already gotten a bath together and Hunith was already bathing. He couldn't stand around in the hall to attract attention, so he headed back to his room. It was too risky to tell Gaius she was here since Merlin was likely finished with all of his jobs by now and may have good to his room to get ready for the feast.

The festivities began at sundown and would last until dawn. He just hoped he could stay awake through it after having fallen asleep late and woke up early in excitement for Merlin's surprise. He was fairly sure that after the adrenalin faded and he had a belly full of rich foods that he would have a hard time staying up until the sun rose.

As if thinking about sleep triggered it, the price of Camelot yawned. He just needed to last until after the meal, then he could rest. Yawning again, he began dressing himself.

He barely got his trousers on when Merlin arrived to help. Arthur smiled when his servent rambled about roast duck as he adjusted this piece of clothing or that one. It was nice seeing him so content.

'~;~'

Merlin was excited. He had checked the kitchens and they were cooking several roast ducks. If he played it right, he could get a serving for Arthur than give part of it to Gwen. He wanted to see her face when she tasted it.

If it was good, she would smile one of her room brightening smiles, if it was bad they would get a laugh out of it. And that was all he wanted. If people were happy, then so was he.

He was still full of excitement about the duck when he entered the prince's chambers to find a drowsy Arthur getting dressed for the banquet. Knowing the blonde had a hard enough time changing when he was wide awake, Merlin helped him while telling him the plan for getting Gwen some roast duck. When he received a smile from the prince, the brunette felt wonderful.

When Arthur dismissed him to get ready, having finally noticing the wrinkles and wet spots all over his shirt, and Merlin did not waste any time. He all but ran back to his room, calling out a greeting to Gaius as he went past. Finding warmed water on his trunk for washing up, the brunette called out a thanks to his guardian.

He bathed quickly and dressed in the nicest set of clothes he owned before going back down to the main room. When Gaius jumped and hid something behind him, Merlin let it slide. He had heard in the halls that gifts were often given during Yule, so he assumed it was a present that the physician wanted to keep a secret for now and pretended he hadn't seen anything.

"I don't know when I will get back. Arthur is already tired, but if he drinks too much I may end up staying in the side room. Do you have anything you need me to do before the feast?" Merlin nearly laughed at the flustered look his mentor was trying to cover.

"Ah. No. I think I have everything under control. Enjoy yourself." Merlin sent him a grin and headed off to make sure Arthur hadn't fallen asleep before the banquet.

It took him longer to get there than usual. It seemed that others had found his back ways through the citadel. He eventually ended up at the rarely used servant entrance, because there was too many people the other way. He was about to call out, to let the prince know he was there when he saw who was in the room.

He stood there in shock for a moment before she turned towards him. "Merlin!"

"Mum!" He ran and hugged her without another thought. "But, what- how-"

"Shhh. Your friends and uncle asked me to come." A sniffle escaped him and she pulled back from the hug. "No. No tears on the dress. This is the nicest one I have ever worn and we both know if you cry, there will be more than water on it."

They both laughed at that. He was an ugly crier and they both knew it. Tears banished, they hugged again.

After a minute or so, Merlin noticed Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were in the room. All of them looked tired but incredibly happy. Who knew how long they had been planning this, but he didn't care, he was just so grateful that they had.

He was pulled from his joyous feelings towards the trio by his mother pulling away. She dusted off her dress and turned to the group of onlookers. She opened her arms to them and beckoned them with her hands.

Merlin grinned as they nearly fell over each other trying to be the first to get an embrace. It ended a group hug which he finished by wrapping his arms around them all, bracketing them between himself and his mother. They stayed that way until it began to feel forced then they seperated. Smiling, they made their way to the great hall.

Merlin served Arthur and the knights with a massive grin. He watched Gaius give his Mum a small portion of every dish that came by. When the duck made its round, he remembered his plan.

Getting a large slice was easier than he had expected, but catching Gwen to give her some was harder than he had thought it would be. When he finally got a chance to give it to her, she seemed surprised followed by embarrassment. When she tasted it, she made the oddest face.

"That is not how I remember it tasting." she looked almost offended at the piece of poultry.

That was not what he had been expecting. "How so?"

"This is honeyed. I have never had sweet duck before. It is not bad, but it is nothing like I have tasted before." She offered him the remaining bite.

It was like a glazed pork flavor with the texture of a chicken. He could see what Gwen meant. If she hadn't warned him, he would have stared at it oddly too.

"I see what you mean." She shared a smile with him before returning to her mistress and the other ladies she was serving.

As he went back to Arthur, Merlin saw his mother laughing at him from across the room. She had been watching him and Gwen react to the meat. Blushing, he returned to work.

'~;~'

Never in her life had Hunith seen this much cooked meat at a single event. Pork, beef, venison, duck, chicken, and several other birds she couldn't identify. It was all so new and interesting to try.

She wasn't the only one trying new meats. The young maid she had met earlier, Gwen, and her son were making faces at the one they were trying. It was so sweet, cute, and pure.

She knew from letters she had received that they were just good friends who had shared a kiss and didn't want more. With that in mind, it was like a toddler sharing their food with such honest reactions. It was so precious to watch.

When the two smiled and separated, Hunith couldn't help but let the laugh bubbling in her out. When Merlin caught her watching, he blushed and refused to meet her gaze. This only led to her laughing harder.

Turning her focus from her son, she looked to the Lady and the maid. Both were hiding yawns with goblets and hands. The two had been so sweet, helping reunite her with her boy.

Her brother dropped a spoonful of a flaming food onto her plate, completely distracting her. He called it pudding, but she was more concerned that it was still on fire. She never managed to convince herself to eat it and felt she should have at least tasted it when the food was removed and entertainment started.

Over the next few hours, everyone she knew in the room disappeared. Gaius went home to his bed before midnight, Merlin and the prince left not long after, then the Lady Morgana and Gwen vanished without her noticing. That left her to find her way back on her own. She thanked her memory that she was able to find the prince's chambers on her own. When she opened the door, she found an unexpected sight.

On the floor, near the hearth, was her son, surrounded by his friends. Only Merlin was awake. He was back to back with prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana was laying against his side, with her head on his shoulder, and Gwen had her head on his lap. They had trapped him in place when they had fallen asleep.

Catching her son's attention, she smiled. "You have wonderful friends."

He looked so content when he replied, "I know."

The two of them sat there by the fire until dawn, talking quietly. Went the sun rose, mother and son joined their companions in slumbering pile. It was a great beginning to Merlin's first Yule.

'~;~'

AN: I plan on posting a much angstier version of this in the near future, so if you like angst, be on the look out for it.


	2. Yuletide: The angstier version of Yule?

AN: This is the longer, angstier version of "Yule?". This is what it would have looked like if I hadn't edited to be as fluffy as I could get it.

'~;~'

Merlin was confused. Why was everyone so excited? It was the longest night of the year, but that was no reason for this much celebration. So what was all this fuss about?

There were odd reasons Camelot had feasts, like killing someone, but a long night? Really? Was it really worth all the work they were having to do? Merlin doubted it.

He put on a fake smile and did what he was told because when he didn't, everyone asked why he wasn't excited. After Gwen, Arthur, and all of the kitchen staff asked, he gave up being himself and faked his joy. Was there something he was missing that everyone else but him knew? He hoped so, otherwise he was going spill wine on Arthur on purpose for putting him through all of this.

On top of his usual mountain of daily tasks that he was only just now understanding, he was being sent out into the forest with others to collect holly, cedar, spruce, mistletoe, and club moss, forced to help scrub the banquet hall, hang the plant parts up in the rooms and passageways, and to serve Arthur and the knights at the feast. If all of that was for something trivial, Merlin was going to- well, he didn't know what he would do, but he would be angry. The part that got to him the most was all the food.

Back home, this time of year was when food started being rationed so that it would make it through the rest of the winter. Here in Camelot, they had more food being made for this feast then his whole village saw in the entire winter. Just one plate that Arthur ate could feed an entire family in Ealdor. It was wasteful and irritating.

Gaius was so happy, Gwen too, but Merlin couldn't understand why. He wanted to ask, but everyone seemed to think he shared their excitement. Why was everyone happy when such a hard time was coming?

Was this feast a last chance to fatten up before hard times hit? It sounded possible, but wouldn't it be better to stretch the food out as long as it would last? Try as he might, he could never understand the thinking that went on in Camelot.

"You have that sour look again." Merlin looked up from putting away the clothes in his hands and turned to face Arthur. "What has been eating you? You have been all gloomy since preparations started."

The question that had been bubbling inside of him burst out before he had a chance to stap it. "What is it for?"

" _Mer_ lin, even you aren't that thick. It is for the feast." The servant wanted to roll his eye at the prince's tone, but it was his fault for not being more specific.

"I meant, what is the celebration for?" Merlin had not expected the blonde to freeze with a look of shock on his face.

"Merlin… Have you never celebrated Yule?" The royal sounded so sad and lost that it distracted the brunette from his words.

"Yule?" The word sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't know what it was.

"Have you ever celebrated the solstice?" The prince's worried tone was starting to scare Merlin.

"It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate?" He felt bad when his words made Arthur look so horrified.

"Merlin, Yule only starts on the solstice. It will last for more than a fortnight. It is a celebration of the dead. Winter is when things die, so we bring life into that death with evergreens, drinking, singing, and food." That made sense to him, so Merlin responded with a quiet 'Oh'.

Arthur then continued, "You get a week to go home after the feast. Spend time with family."

Merlin froze at that thought. If he went home, he would be using food his mother would need later. They had been through near starvation before and he did not want to inflict that on his mother ever again.

"I think I will stay and celebrate with Gaius." His voice shook a little bit, but not noticeably.

He returned to his work, missing the concerned look Arthur was giving him. He kept thinking about the small celebration his mother did not too long after the solstice to commemorate him having survived another year, but that just meant he got to sleep in the bed for a night instead of his straw tick on the floor. He wondered if she would think about it this year, what with him living in Camelot now. As he continued his list of tasks, no one stopped and asked him why he wasn't excited.

He was able to work and think at the same time. He thought about how he should have sent food along with the coin he sent back to his mother. He thought about how things would have been different if his father had been there while he was growing up or if he had been born without his magic. When he went to bed, he was still thinking.

He thought about all his childhood playmates who hadn't survived past winters and the grandparents who gave food to the children and passed away. Were those who Camelot celebrated to remember? If so, he would proudly work tomorrow at the feast.

'~;~'

Arthur was not sure how to feel. It had never occurred to him that Merlin may not have had a yuletide event. Given he had been born in the middle of it, he would have thought it would have been his favorite time of the year. But the look on his face when he said, " _It is just the longest night. What is there to celebrate_?" made Arthur's heart ache.

What had been so bad that Merlin, one of the happiest people the prince knew, look like he had just watched an execution? To sound so small and helpless? To make him look scared to go see his mother? Arthur wanted answers, but he was not going to force them out of the boy.

Instead, he told Morgana what had happened. Soon, the entire citadel seemed to understand Merlin's sullen attitude was due to lack of understanding instead of frustration at extra work. Everyone left him alone to work, but kept an eye on him.

In the meantime, Arthur went to Gaius. The physician was worried at first, when Arthur said he had come to talk about Merlin, but then relaxed when told the boy was uninjured. Given the pitying look that came to the older man's face when the prince explained what had happened, it was clear that he hadn't known Merlin had never had a Yule before.

Then something seemed to click in the physician's mind. "Sire, would it be at all possible from his mother to be brought to Camelot for the celebrations? She is the only family, other than me, that he has. Knowing she is well will likely cheer him immensely."

So that was why Prince Arthur sent a rider out of Camelot the day before the Yule feast to get Merlin's mother, Hunith, to surprise her son. Then he roped in Morgana and Guinevere into helping him find a place for the reunion, a seat at the meal for her, and clothing for the celebrations. Now he just needed to make sure Gaius was prepared for her stay and that Merlin was unaware of the plan.

'~;~'

When a rider showed up in the village just after dawn, Hunith was shocked that he was here to speak to her. At first, she feared something had happened to Merlin, given his magic it would not be hard for something to go wrong, but then the man smiled at her and gave her a few notes. They were from her brother, the prince, the King's ward, and a friend of Merlin's called Gwen.

Gaius's letter explained that Merlin had been confused about the winter celebrations and how the prince, who her son served, had learned that the boy had never observed Yule. The prince's letter said much the same, but showed how he felt about his servant feeling so down, and then invited her to come to Camelot and stay for the celebration. The Lady Morgana kindly berated the prince for not giving details and proceeded to explain how long the Yuletide events lasted, how she was to get to the city, where she was to stay, and a number of other important facts. Young Gwen continued from where her ladyship had ended, explaining that she did not need to feel obligated to come if she had pressing things or felt uncomfortable traveling and if she did not wish to intrude on Gaius, that she was more than welcome to stay with her and her father in the town.

Hunith was touched at the efforts people who had only known her son a few months were willing to put into seeing him happy. Her boy was making friends, with the son and ward of the king no less! How could she say 'no' to such a heartfelt gift? She packed a few items, dressed as warmly as she could, told Will where she was going, and set off on horseback with a complete stranger leading the way.

'~;~'

Gwen had been busy with preparations for the celebration, seeing that Morgana was ready for the feast, making sure her father was ready for company if Merlin's mother didn't feel like imposing on Gaius for her entire stay, and getting her mother's old dresses ready for a new wearer. She had been up until past midnight and had been up well before dawn. She was tired, distracted, and excited for the feast.

She wanted to see Merlin enjoy his first Yule, meet his mother, and see her mother's old clothes put to good use. She was actually surprised that her father had offered them up for Hunith to use. She didn't know the woman's size, but the dresses should only need minor alterations.

If she looked anything like her son, Gwen wanted her to wear the blue one. It was one of the nicer ones and had always been the maid's favorite. She felt so light knowing it was going from one wonderful mother to another.

She missed her own mother dearly, but she knew she was gone. Merlin was separated from his only by distance. If she could help reunite them, then she would do whatever she could for the two of them.

She didn't know much about the woman, but she had to be caring, loving, and kind for Merlin to have turned out as well as he did. Despite never having celebrated, he was trying to keep everyone happy by smiling despite his lack of excitement. It was as if the delight of others was all the joy he needed.

She just couldn't wait to see what having his mother happy and healthy near him do. She had missed his infectious grin over the past few days and-

"What has you all focused and determined?" Gwen nearly jumped out of her flesh when Merlin spoke.

Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of a response! What was she going to say? This was bad! She couldn't just stay quiet!

"I was thinking about roast duck." She had no idea where that from.

He looked as confused as she felt. "Roast duck?"

Now she was stuck with that excuse. "Yes, I haven't had any since I was a child and I thought I smelt some just a moment ago. I was wondering if it was going to be served at the feast, but I don't want to go into the kitchen when they are this busy to ask and it is not like I would be able to get any before it was gone anyway so I was remembering the last time I ate it when I was a child."

The blank look on his face made Gwen feel like the lowest being on earth. He was being so sweet and considerate to ask what was weighing on her mind and she lied to him! But just as she was about to burst with anxious energy, Merlin smiled.

"We could always ask Morgana to save some for you to try." His grin was catching and soon she was smiling too.

"I might just do that. Thank you, Merlin." she sent him a happy look before turning back to her task.

Once she was sure he was out of sight, she let the smile fall away to relief. He had bought it! She had been sure she had given herself away with that duck comment. She needed to avoid him until his mother arrived or she was sure to give the secret away.

As soon as she could, she locked herself in Morgana's room and readied her lady's gown for the the feast. She had already verified with Gaius that he had everything ready, Arthur had been keeping Merlin away from that area, and her father had their home ready for one or more people to stay there. So all she needed to do was get the woman ready when she arrived.

'~;~'

Arthur could not remember the last time he had been his excited for a Yuletide feast. He was going to make sure Merlin's first Yule was one of the best. His mother, Hunith, was likely almost to the city, the rooms were ready for her, Gwen had a dress for her, and Merlin was clueless.

He had kept the brunette away from Gaius's chambers and given him a lot of small, easy tasks to occupy his time. Thankfully, he was much happier now than he had been before he knew about the reason for the festival. It was touching.

He hadn't known Merlin was the only child in his family, so it made more sense that he would be attached to his mother. He often wished his own mother had lived long enough for him to have met her, but all he had was stories. If he missed a mother he had never known, he could only imagine how Merlin felt. He was likely homesick, but didn't want to show up unexpected. That is why the prince was looking forward to seeing their reunion.

A knock on the door interrupted his imagined meeting. Seeing as Merlin, Morgana, and his father didn't knock, it was likely Gaius, Guinevere, or a guard. Calling out, the door opened to show the knight he had sent out the previous morning.

"Sire, your guest is with the Lady Morgana and her lady's maid. Now that my mission is complete, may I speak openly?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

"Of course." He was mildly surprised at the relief on the man's face after his response.

"I think it was very noble of you to bring your servant's mother to the city. I would hate for the boy to travel so far in during the winter." The man paused, likely to find a favorable way of saying what he needed, "I do not believe that she had enough food for the two of them during his stay and for the rest of the winter. She brought most of what she owned and it all fit in a single pack with her lunch."

Arthur kept his face neutral. "Thank you for your insight and service. I will look into it. Please, rest and join the feast."

"Thank you, milord." The knight gave him an appraising look as he bowed and exited the room.

As soon the door shut, he dropped his emotionless facade and dropped his head into his hands. He had known Merlin had been a poor farmer's son, but hearing that all his mother owned could be carried by a single person hit him in a way he hadn't expected. No wonder Merlin had declined going to visit his mother.

This brought up memories of Merlin with the rat stew. The boy had actually kept the bowl already served when they gave the rest to Morgana. He had finished the lot of it and hadn't complained. What trials had his ever cheerful servant faced that the immediate thought the boy had when offered a week with his mother had him thinking about her starving because of it?

That just made this festival more important. He would be able to make sure she had everything she needed so that Merlin had no reason to worry about her. The two would be able to spend the season together, happy, fed, and warm.

Smiling at the idea, he went to meet the woman. He had used paths he had never seen Merlin on, learning why his servant avoided the crowded route, and arrived at Morgana's chambers only to be sent away.

It appeared the pair worked fast, because they had already gotten a bath together and Hunith was already bathing. He couldn't stand around in the hall to attract attention, so he headed back to his room. It was too risky to tell Gaius she was here since Merlin was likely finished with all of his jobs by now and may have good to his room to get ready for the feast.

The festivities began at sundown and would last until dawn. He just hoped he could stay awake through it after having fallen asleep late and woke up early in excitement for Merlin's surprise. He was fairly sure that after the adrenalin faded and he had a belly full of rich foods that he would have a hard time staying up until the sun rose.

As if thinking about sleep triggered it, the price of Camelot yawned. He just needed to last until after the meal, then he could rest. Yawning again, he began dressing himself.

He barely got his trousers on when Merlin arrived to help. His mixed mood turned bright by his friend's happy babbling about roast duck and Gwen. It was nice to see him so cheerful after his gloominess for the past few days. That was why as soon as he was fully dressed, he let Merlin go to get himself ready.

'~;~'

Merlin was excited. He had checked the kitchens and they were cooking several roast ducks. If he played it right, he could get a serving for Arthur than give part of it to Gwen. He wanted to see her face when she tasted it.

If it was good, she would smile one of her room brightening smiles, if it was bad they would get a laugh out of it, most likely. And that was all he really wanted, other than his mum. If people, his mother included, were happy and fed, then he was happy too.

He was still full of excitement after finding out about the duck when he entered the prince's chambers to find a drowsy Arthur getting dressed for the banquet. Knowing the blonde had a hard enough time changing when he was wide awake, Merlin helped him while telling him the plan for getting Gwen some roast duck. When he received a smile from the prince, the brunette felt wonderful.

When Arthur dismissed him to get ready, having finally noticing the wrinkles and wet spots all over his shirt, and Merlin did not waste any time. He all but ran back to his room, calling out a greeting to Gaius as he went past. Finding warmed water on his trunk for washing up, the brunette called out a thanks to his guardian.

He bathed quickly and dressed in the nicest set of clothes he owned, a set of clothing his mother had given him his last summer in Ealdor, before going back down to the main room. When Gaius jumped and hid something behind him, Merlin wanted to press him with questions. He had heard in the halls that gifts were often given during Yule, so he assumed it was a present that the physician wanted to keep a secret. As much as he wanted to know if it was for him, he would let Gaius hide it for now and pretended he hadn't seen anything.

"I don't know when I will get back. Arthur is already tired, but if he drinks too much I may end up staying in the side room. Do you have anything you need me to do before the feast?" Merlin nearly laughed at the flustered look his mentor was trying to cover.

"Ah. No. I think I have everything under control. Enjoy yourself." Merlin sent him a grin and headed off to make sure Arthur hadn't fallen asleep before the banquet, peaking only once to try to see what was being hidden from him.

It took him longer to get there than usual. It seemed that others had found his back ways through the citadel, sadly. He eventually ended up at the rarely used servant entrance to Arthur's room, because there was too many people the other way. He was about to call out, to let the prince know he was there when he saw who was in the room.

There in the room before him was his mother. He would recognize her anywhere, even it he was only seeing her back. But how was she here?

He stood there in shock for a moment before she turned towards him. "Merlin!"

"Mum!" He ran and hugged her without another thought. "But, what- how-"

"Shhh. Your friends and uncle asked me to come." A sniffle escaped him and she pulled back from the hug. "No. No tears on the dress. This is the nicest one I have ever worn and we both know if you cry, there will be more than water on it."

She was really here! He no longer had to worry if she was alright, if she had firewood, if there was enough food to last her until the spring harvest. He got to see her and celebrate his first Yule!

It took a minute or two to banish the happy tears and that was when Merlin noticed Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were in the room. All of them looked tired but incredibly happy. Who knew how long they had been planning this, but he didn't care, he was just so grateful that they had.

He was pulled from his joyous feelings towards the trio by his mother pulling away. She dusted off her dress and turned to the group of onlookers. She opened her arms to them and beckoned them with her hands.

Merlin grinned as they nearly fell over each other trying to be the first to get an embrace. All three were motherless and Morgana only had King Uther as a parental figure. If sharing his mother with them helped them with their need for a mother's love, he was more than happy to oblige.

It ended a group hug which he finished by wrapping his arms around them all, bracketing them between himself and his mother. They stayed that way until it began to feel forced, then they seperated. Smiling, they made their way to the great hall.

As the feast progressed, Merlin watched happily as Gaius plied his mother with small amounts of every dish. This way she could try all the food without making herself sick by eating too much. He was so busy checking of his mum and serving Arthur and the knights that he almost missed the duck when it was brought out.

Getting a large slice was easier than he had expected, but catching Gwen to give her some was harder than he had thought it would be. Not wanting it to get cold and go to waste, Merlin tasted the meat. It was not what he had been expecting.

It was sweet. It was like eating glazed ham, with the texture of chicken. He had imagined it would be smokey and savory, but this was neither. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He must have stood there a while, because Gwen came to him. "Merlin? Is something wrong? You look like someone told you Gaius was a woman."

A chuckle escaped him. The thought of his mentor as a female banished the confusion over the roast fowl. That mental image would stick with him for a long time.

"No, everything is fine. I was just surprised that the duck was sweet." With that said, he handed her the rest of the meat.

She gave him an odd look, a mixture of confusion and thanks, and took a bite of the duck. She scrunched her face and stared to the piece of poultry as though it had offended her. It was clear this dish was not the one she had been used to.

"That was not what I was expecting. The kitchen must be using a different recipe than the one I grew up with. I not sure if it is good or not, with it being so honeyed." she looked at him and then seemed to look past him, blushing.

Turning, Merlin saw his mother laughing, seemingly at them. His face went red at his mum's increased mirth as Gwen bowed her head and returned to her duties. As much as he loved that she was here, her amusement at the two of them left him embarrassed and wishing she would focus on something else.

'~;~'

Never in her life had Hunith seen this much cooked meat at a single event. Pork, beef, venison, duck, chicken, and several other birds she couldn't identify. It was all so new and she was hungry enough to try all of them.

She wasn't the only one trying new meats. The young maid she had met earlier, Gwen, and her son were making faces at the one they were trying. Given her own reaction to the glazed bird, she couldn't help but be amused by their expressions.

When the two caught her smiling and laughing at their expense they separated. Hunith couldn't help but let the laugh bubbling in her out. Merlin blushed and refused to meet her gaze after that. Which only led to her laughing harder.

Turning her focus from her son, she looked to the Lady and the maid. Both were hiding yawns with goblets and hands. The two had been so sweet, helping reunite her with her boy.

Her brother dropped a spoonful of a flaming food onto her plate, completely distracting her. He called it pudding, but she was more concerned that it was still on fire. She barely managed to convince herself to eat it and only just finished it when the food was removed and entertainment started.

Over the next few hours, everyone she knew in the room disappeared. Gaius went home to his bed before midnight, Merlin and the prince left not long after, then the Lady Morgana and Gwen vanished without her noticing. That left her to find her way back on her own. She wandered aimlessly until she recognized where she was and found the prince's chambers on her own. When she opened the door, she found an unexpected sight.

On the floor, near the hearth, was her son, surrounded by his friends. Only Merlin was awake. He was back to back with prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana was laying against his side, with her head on his shoulder, and Gwen had her head on his lap. They had trapped him in place when they had fallen asleep.

Catching her son's attention, she smiled. "You have wonderful friends."

He looked so content when he replied, "I know."

The two of them sat there by the fire until dawn, talking quietly. Went the sun rose, mother and son tried to rouse their companions, but got pulled into slumbering pile themselves. Sharing a smile, the two gave in and fell asleep. It was a great beginning to Merlin's first Yule.

'~;~'

Arthur was the first to rouse. He had a crick in his neck, but he was otherwise warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and saw why his neck was sore.

He was in the middle of slumbering tangle. Morgana was using his hip as a pillow, Guinevere hugging Merlin's leg with her face pressed into his calf, Hunith's head was resting on the girls' interlocked lower limbs, and he and Merlin had their heads resting on Hunith's thighs. When he tried to move, he nuzzle to his hip and fingers running through his hair. Knowing he was beat, the prince settled down and fell back asleep.

'~;~'

When Gwen woke, she was in her secondary bed just off Morgana's room. She was still in her dress from the day before, but her shoes had been removed and she had been covered with a blanket. Based on the sun, it looked to be late morning. Given that the last thing she remembered was going with Morgana to talk with Arthur and Merlin, she was a tad confused what happened and how she ended up in bed.

Getting up, she saw her mistress was in bed and her outer gown was spread out on a chair by the changing screen. Looking around, she noticed a few things were misplaced, but then her eyes alighted on something that explained most of the questions in the maid's mind. On a different chair was Hunith's dress.

Gwen's eyes teared up at the sight of it sitting there empty. She missed her mother more than she could ever express, but she had not even thought of her the entire time Hunith had been wearing the gown. Now that it was propped up like it was, her memories came at her with force. For the first time since the woman had passed away, Gwen felt a sense of closure.

If Merlin's mother had been able to settle her emotions over her late mother, she selfishly wanted to set the woman on her father. He needed more than she did. If only Elyan was here for Hunith to help him too.

They were a broken family and had been since the person who had held them together had gotten sick and never recovered, passing away slowly while they watched. They needed something new to hold them together, but the pieces needed to be present for it to work. She would settle for two parts of the three being repaired.

A soft knock on the servant entrance door distracted the maid from her musings. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a beaming Merlin and two plates of warm food. She smiled back and thanked him as she accepted the meal from him.

She took them to and placed them on the table before turning to thank her friend again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head fondly, she went to rouse Morgana. She would make sure to thank him for everything later.

'~;~'

It had been an interesting morning for the warlock. He had woken up to find his mother suppressing her laughter at the awkwardness of their positions. It took a little magic and some careful movements to extract themselves from the sleeping forms around them.

Moving Arthur to his bed was simple enough, since there were in his room and he was the least tangled of the three. Removing a drooled on shirt, belt, and boots, he was under his covers in only a few minutes. Easy part done, he and his mother now needed to get the girls back to Morgana's chambers.

It took a fairly long time, but they eventually got the two separated and on their feet, despite them still being asleep. Hunith lead Morgana, while Merlin lead the way with Gwen's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. They didn't pass anyone in the corridors, thankfully, and got the pair to the room without incident.

Merlin laid his friend on her bed and removed her shoes before covering her so she wouldn't get cold. Knowing that his mother was likely undressing the lady, Merlin went and stood just outside of the servant entrance they had come in through. After a small eternity, she emerged from the room in one of her own dresses.

They went and are a late breakfast with Gaius, met with Tom to let him know where his daughter was, Merlin left his mother with the blacksmith, and collected food for the girls. Almost as soon as she took the plates from him, he rushed off to collect a plate for the prince. He even woke the prat nicely by wafting the smell of the meal towards the blonde's face.

Merlin didn't have much to do as Arthur drowsily ate. He had done most of his chores the day before while the prince had been trying to keep him from knowing his mother was in Camelot. That meant he tidied the room while watching the blonde fumble with meal.

Arthur missing his mouth and bumping himself in the face with meat, cheese, and fruit was nearly more than the brunette could watch without laughing. Seeing as the prince had no duties for the day, as soon as he finished eating Merlin had him change into bed clothes and ushered him back to bed. Grinning like a loon, Merlin went to go check to see if the steward had any tasks for him.

'~;~'

It had been a very enjoyable day for Hunith. She had woken up warm and fairly comfortable, helped Merlin put his friends to bed, ate a good sized meal with her brother and son, and then spent hours talking with Gwen's father. She hadn't had this much fun since before her little boy was born.

Talking with someone near her age without constant judgement over her baring a child out of wedlock was a treat. Tom and her talked about their children for most of the time they were conversing. The poor man nearly broke down explaining why his son, Elyan, had left. It broke Hunith's heart to see him so sad after the smiles and laughs they had shared.

When she got back to Gaius's chambers, she discussed with her brother different ways she could track the young man down. Their ideas ranged from hound to magic to inquiry chains. When Merlin arrived, they explained their ideas and the boy started laughing.

When he calmed down, he explained, "Gwen knows where he is. He is not too far based on what she told me after his last letter."

"Do you think you could find him?" Merlin's response to his mother was a impish grin.

'~;~'

The Prince of Camelot was now sure if he should be happy or worried that Merlin wanted to go out for a hunt. He had been scared awake in the early afternoon by a bumbling idiot dropping a crossbow that had thankfully not been loaded. Not even half an hour later they were out in the forest.

Merlin set off on a less used path with more determination than one would expect from someone who acted so addle-brained. After a few minutes, Arthur realized his friend was headed for the trout stream and that he had no real intention of hunting wild game. This peaked the prince's curiosity.

They followed the stream until they ran across some footprints. Merlin squatted down, stared at the treads for a moment, then straightened up, and followed the trail. The royal was fascinated by the change in his servant after that.

Merlin seemed to be able follow the prints with ease, even over dry stone. He also walked briskly, but did not seem to be watching his feet or the trail. It was like watching a kitten go from falling over its own feet to stalking its prey gracefully, like a true predator, with no rhyme or reason why.

When they came upon a campsite occupied by a man who looked enough like Guinevere to be her family, the blonde understood why his servant, who hated hunting, suggested a hunt and was so focussed. The brunette was trying to reunite the girl he likes' family together the same way she had helped him reunite with his mother. It was such a Merlin thing to do.

"Elyan?" The man clearly hadn't heard them coming, because he jumped up and grabbed piece of firewood.

"Who wants to know?" He didn't look scared, just prepared.

"My name is Merlin, I am a friend of Gwen's." Arthur could see the grin on his companion's face, despite being directly behind him.

The man nodded and then gestured at the prince with his chin. "Who is he?"

Merlin whipped around, clearly having forgotten he had someone with him, like the idiot he is, and locked eyes with the prince. "Oh! This is Arthur."

The man's eyes went wide, he dropped the makeshift club, and bowed. "Sire!"

'~;~'

It is funny how someone who grew up in Camelot, living in the city, witnessed the prince fight in tournaments and training, doesn't know who he is until told. Elyan went from cagey to open because of Arthur's presence. It also made it so much to convince him to return to the city when he realized the two of them had come out to find him specifically to help cheer up his sister and father.

Getting him past Tom was easy enough. They had to change paths twice to avoid Gwen, but that was not an issue. All told, Merlin had more trouble than this getting food from the kitchens to Arthur's table. Getting Elyan away from Hunith would be the hard part.

She was lecturing him about how important it was for him to let his sister know she was supposed to pass on what he said in his letters to his worried father. She clarified that sometimes people need space and time to themselves to grieve, but pointed out that he had run away, leaving his family to mourn both for their mother/wife who died and the missing presence of their brother/son. She even brought up that by leaving, he had made it financially harder on the two he left behind.

Tom was not able to make as many items as him and Elyan had. Gwen and her mother had worked as servants until she fell ill and passed away. With the two of them gone, father and daughter had half the income, the same demands, and less will to do it all. By the end of the lecture, Arthur was pensive, Elyan looked ashamed, Hunith was all talked out, Gaius was watching them as he worked at his herb bench, and Merlin was thinking of the perfect way to bring the Smith family back together.

If Hunith invited Tom and Gwen to eat in physician's chambers with her, him, and Gaius, neither would be confused about why and they wouldn't expect Elyan there either. He could be the one to invite them, but he would have more questions. Unless he was inviting them, for her. They would likely think she was cooking, cleaning, or rearranging the area.

With a plan in mind, he offered it up to the group. Arthur was the only one not happy with it, mainly because he wouldn't get to see their reactions like he had with Merlin and Hunith. A minor alteration was made, allowing the prince to eat with them, pleasing everyone.

'~;~'

After her thoughts earlier in the day about Hunith helping them heal, she jumped on the idea of her and her father eating with the woman and her family. She told Merlin that she would tell her father herself, so he could continue his duties. When he tried to offer to tell him anyway, she brushed it off and told him to go help his mother if he had nothing else to do.

As soon as he left, she ran and told Morgana about the plans and the lady invited herself along. Not wanting to burden Hunith with even more cooking, the maid tried to talk her mistress out of the idea and ended up talking her into bringing fruits and desserts to supplement the meal instead. Not having a reason to argue, Gwen accepted that there was going to be one more mouth to feed that cook was not expecting.

She went down to the smithe and let her father know of the invitation and her about his long conversation with Merlin's mother. She was glad they had talked and it explained why Hunith wanted them both there. This would make it that much easier for him to open up to one of them, draining the sadness to allow healing.

She was practically dancing with joy for the next couple of hours. She washed up, changed clothes, collected a tart and some apples from the kitchens, and readied Morgana in a euphoric state. She didn't think she could be happier, but she was about to be proven wrong.

'~;~'

The artistry people put into the simplest things never ceased to amaze Arthur. It could be the drops a courtier put in her eyes to make them shinier when she was going to be in the same room as the man she was fond of or the hair a knight mused just the right way that made it look like he had just dismounted from his horse after a brisk ride in the forest. The details Merlin and Hunith put into the reunion of Guinevere, Elyan, and Tom was no less interesting.

Mother and son seemed like they could hear each other's thoughts by the way they worked together rearranging the room without talking, pass items without looking, and how they both wanted things to be done in the exact same way. The table being lit just so, the way the books were stacked on the shelves, and where they wanted Elyan to hide until after his family had come into the room.

Gaius and Merlin seemed to have their own bond, where only a single word needed said for the other to understand what was wanted or needed. It could be one of their names, an object, or things like 'heat', 'elevation', or 'think'. The two people in the room who were not in the family didn't understand how the three could work so fluidly with each other with so few words and gestures. In the end, it all paid off though.

The father and daughter came in followed by Morgana. This explained the extra chair that the prince had been curious about. How they had known she was coming, he would never know. He just hoped they didn't notice Elyan's seat until after his reveal.

They were all bustling around the table, putting the food out on the table, setting out the plates, and all of that. In the mayhem, no one noticed when Elyan came out from behind Gaius's bed screen and joined in the chaos, not even Arthur who was looking for him. Hunith did a double blink in surprise when she saw him as she was loading food onto the dishes, which was when the prince noticed the man.

It was after they were all seated that Morgana's soft gasp clued the pair in that something was afoot. They froze when they saw who was sitting beside them. Arthur saw tears in the women's eyes, the grin of his best friend and new acquaintance, and the shocked look of the father trying to wrap his head around his son being in the same room with him.

The table shook as Guinevere lunged at her brother with a happy screech. "Elyan! You're here!"

The younger blacksmith pulled her into a hug. "Hello little sister."

It was a testament to how much she missed him that she didn't smack him for calling her little. Based of the stories the man had told the prince during the walk to the castle from the woods, Arthur had been expecting the elder sibling to be slapped for having run off and for commenting on her height. Or was she the younger of the two? Not that it mattered, she was hugging her brother like her life depended on it.

Poor Tom looked dumbstruck. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were looked on his hugging children. Slowly, a smile formed on his face and tears of joy began to fall.

Arthur nearly laughed as Hunith passed a handkerchief to Morgana and they wiped their eyes in unison. Merlin's grin grew impossibly larger. On his other side, Gaius sniffled. Arthur let his smile grow to rival his servant's when he heard it.

'~;~'

The reunion went much better than Hunith had expected. The dinner had gone smoothly, the three of them had gone home together, and were seen looking ecstatic individually, in pairs, and all three together. By the time Yule had ended, the family seemed to have mended their broken bonds. It was lovely to watch.

Tom and Elyan talked and cleared the air between them. Within days of his return, the young blacksmith was once again working side by side with his father, learning and teaching. It seemed the boy had learned much while he was away.

More than once, Hunith saw the prince and Elyan out on the frosty training ground with all manner of weapons. She did not know the names of the kinds of blades, cudgels, spears, and bows, but they came in many forms. She thought she saw a hammer or two, but she couldn't be certain.

Seeing the brother and sister walking through the halls together talking and smiling, both with and without company showed that they had gotten past what had separated them and that made Hunith happy to see. Often, she and Merlin walked with the siblings talking of traditions and celebrations they celebrated in their own homes. That was when she learned none of the people living in Camelot knew when her son's birthday was.

Hunith and Merlin had spent the week he had off of work for the festival sitting in the back room talking about all the details of his time in Camelot that the boy had been too scared to share in a letter. The mother was horrified, proud, and worried about what all had happened over the past few months. She babied and lectured her son with equal measure. Because of this, she made sure to subtly bring up his birthday whenever the topic allowed for it.

When the week was over, there were just three more days until the day she celebrated her son joining the world. Between the prince, her ladyship, Gwen, and Hunith, a small feast was planned for the night before the day her Merlin birth. It was wonderful night, with the both of them sleeping in a bed that night for the first time since he got too big to fit in the bed with her. She intended to leave and head home after that, but she stayed in the city, at the insistence of the prince, just until the end of Yule.

Now that day was here. A score and one day she had been in Camelot, spending time with her son and brother. She eaten more in those three weeks than she had in most years. Two feasts, three meals a day, and treats from Gwen, the Lady Morgana, and Merlin left her with constant feeling of being full. She was heading back to Ealdor with even more food packed away, several dresses Tom and Gwen insisted she take and Elyan pushed into her arms, and the knowledge that her baby has people in his new home who would look out for him.

Goodbyes were long and seemed to be unending. The girls escorted her to the gate, the men and boys following behind. Now, she was saddled and waving at the lot as she rode home beside the man who had brought her into kingdom. She hadn't celebrated Yule since her mother had passed away, but this one was the best she could remember.

'~;~'

AN: So, I broke canon... Oh well.


End file.
